Ghosttale: Apparitions
by Grey154
Summary: Post true-pacifist Post Genocide: Dr. Charlotte finds herself crossing paths with a young girl named Frisk. Possible Diagnosis: split Personalities however not everything is as it seems a threat from the Underground's past rears it's ugly head and only Charlotte, Frisk and her "Friends" can stop it. But Frisk is not the only one with a strange inhuman past. (small Crossover)
1. dossier

**Ok, so I'll go ahead and admit this is sort of a crossover with two other franchises, but one they don't play as big a part (one is only indirectly mentioned as a fun little can you catch it Easter egg). Two, none of the characters as they are known on play a large part in this story except for the epilogue, if people feel I need to do so I will do that, but for now enjoy the surprise. I would like to note.**

 **Both Frisk and Chara are female in this universe, so is mettaton**

 **Technically this takes place after the genocide ending, but I strongly suggest you take all assumptions aside because this is going to go a very different route.**

 **You'll probably know what the other franchises are pretty quickly if you have any experience with social media.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the franchises that will be mentioned in this story.**

Charlotte sipped on the cup of coffee as she read the daily news, really she didn't know why she did so. It was all the same thing, politics celebrity gossip and whatever recent tragedy that managed to bleed onto the front page. Fortunately her shift was starting soon which meant that she'd most likely get a break from boredom. If one could say anything about the Scott and Drew Psychiatric hospital it'd be that one could be certain to meet interesting people.

She picked up her phone as the alarm went off and went inside. Her co-worker stood at the side of the entrance file in hand.

"What do I have today Jim?" Charlotte asked.

The man simply shook his head and chuckle.

"it's a real doozy that's what."

She took the file from his hand and began to read it.

 _Subject Name: Frisk Honeycutt_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Age: 13_

 _Height: 5 ft 2 in_

 _Weight: 140 lbs_

 _Blood type O-_

 _Background: Considered missing for six months after fleeing a foster home. (Should be noted that the couple was arrested after proof came out of child neglect and physical abuse) police officials picked her up after a group of hikers discovered her coming up from a cavern in Mt. Ebbot. Upon interview she would often change her posture and tone of voice and assume the identity of an unknown character._

 _Possible diagnosis:_

PTSD _ Paranoid schizophrenia __Dissociative identity disorder _

Personal Notes: I'm at a loss. The Subject in question shares symptoms of varias disorders but always lacks one or two key factors to be able to make a clear official diagnosis. More testing is suggested. I'd like to note, I'd swear that her physique changes depending on the personality she takes though that could simply be my own imagination.

Charlotte nodded. "So what are you thinking?"

"if she continues the way she is, the most likely diagnosis would be paranoid schizophrenia. Dissociative identity disorder is also a possibility but the problem is Frisk doesn't seem to lack any sense of her own individual identity, more like simply different people sharing a body I'll be honest Charlie the whole thing just feels off.

"Well they've noted she has many different personalities. Just how many does she have?

"I lost count after 94. She could easily have well over 100."

"Excuse me?"

"She has 11 though that do most of the talking and interaction , and they all are rather distinct."

"Do you have any notes on them?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you go in unprepared.

Jim handed her a notebook clearly scribbled with notes. It read as followed.

 _FLOWEY/ Asriel Dreemurr: Subject will often refer to this personality as Flowey or Asriel interchangeable. While cooperative for the most part during questioning Flowey shows a very biting sarcastic streak claiming that they could tell us the truth till their pedals fell off but I'd "Do jack squat." When the subject takes on this personality she straitens her body in a stiff position and stretches her arms out as if to resemble a tree or a plant (I'd like to note I've never heard a laugh that was so freaky while at the same so annoying_

 _Toriel: This personality is to be rather motherly especially in regards to talking about the subject. She would spend hours sometimes talking about the joy she had in taking care of the child. It should also be noted that when the subject was given temporary access to the kitchen, the subject made something called Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. (Yes Virginia it was delicious) Part of the reason why I cannot help but think that the physique of the subject changes is because when the subject takes on the Toriel personality, she becomes notably taller and for lack of a better word curvier. Admittedly, Toriel was very pleasant and we even shared some jokes._

 _Papyrus: Ladies and gentlemen I think I've discovered William Shatner's doppelganger. If anything can describe this personality, it would be a big ham. For crying out loud, this subject referred to itself as THE GREAT PAPYRUS To be fair though, Papyrus is also polite and optimistic and seems to have a child like innocence to them. Papyrus refers to the subject as "The Human" and seems to be very encouraging to her. (This personality also has a rather strange fascination towards spaghetti) The subject straightens and puffs out her chest when taking on this personality_

 _Undyne: Ok somehow I've come across the strange amalgamation of my drill sergeant and my wife. This personality is VERY outgoing and by the end of one group visit she literally had half our staff doing pushups and running around the courtyard doing laps. We almost had to sedate the subject when this personality threatened to break my arm if I tried to hurt the subject. This personality also seems to like anime._

 _Asgore: Self-proclaimed king of the monsters. Asgore was very kind and respectful but spent half the time apologizing for the situation. What is concerning was how suicidal this personality was. This is possibly the subject hidden depression. A close watch is recommended. Like with Toriel, the subject seems to be taller and chubbier when taking on this personality._

 _Alphys: This personality is the most scientifically manner and was one of only two personalities that tried to explain things. What's strange is that the personality seems aware that it presents itself a such but also insist that it is in fact not a split personality but a soul and explained that the other personalities were of the same nature. When the subject takes on this personality she significantly hunches her back. She also claims she needs glasses ._

 _Mettaton: This personality is a diva in a half shell and only seemed to be interested in subjects regarding fashion showbiz and itself. It claims to be a huge star among "The monsters" I will give it credit where credit is due. It gave me some good advice on how to fix my marriage a bit. The subject started posturing like a supermodel when taking in this personality._

 _Sans: This personality is the most interesting. It was withdrawn but also very knowledgeable in science. Maybe even more so than Alphys. More importantly however, it was very protective of the personality of the Papyrus personality and to the subject. What freaks me out the most however is that it said if I hurt the subject it would give me a bad time. When it did so, I thought I saw the subject eyes glow._

 _Chara (pronounced /ˈkærə/ KARR-ə) This personality seems to be the most textbook picture of an alternate ego. Based on drawings, she's almost identical in to the subject with the exception of hair and eye color. Chara describes the subject as "A pretty mirror." This personality is also very wary and also threatened to staff saying she wasn't afraid to show her LOVE should we threaten to hurt the subject. Caution is recommend and should the subject through Chara show violent behavior, isolation is recommended._

 _Other personalities of Note:_

 _Napstablook: A very isolated. Doesn't real say much but is a good listener_

 _Bratty and Catty: typical valley girls._

 _Temmie: ? I don't know where to begin._

Charlotte handed the book back to Jim. "So I take it that I have my work cut out for me?"

"Big time."

"Whelp let's go."

Charlotte looked up at the room 1408 and took a deep breath. Inside was a young woman in a blue striped shirt humming to herself. Charlotte cleared her throat.

"Hello, are you Frisk?"

The girl nodded.

"My name is Charlotte?"

Frisk did not say anything. Charlotte simply took that as a cue to sit down.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"They think I'm crazy because the others have to speak through me."

"The others?"

"The monster's from the underground. They are my friends."

"Why do they have to speak through you? Can they not speak for themselves?"

"Well they could at one time. But something bad happened."

"What thing?"

"Y-you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"A bad man used my friend. He made her control me, and she made me kill them."

"Kill the monsters?"

Frisk nodded.

"And who was this bad man?"

"I shouldn't say."

"Why not?"

Frisk fell to a soft whisper. "it's rude to talk about someone who's listening


	2. The Ghost Whom shall not be Named

Charlotte chewed on the ball of her pen somewhat in a confused.

"What do you mean it's rude to talk about someone who is listening? you and I are the only people in this room."

"It won't stop him. he's everywhere….and nowhere."

"Everywhere and nowhere, can you try to explain that?"

All of the sudden Frisk's eyes glazed over as she seemed to twitch and stiffen into an upright position sticking her arms from side to side. her face then relaxed into a sly but mischievous smile.

"She means he's like a ghost lady."

Realizing that one of the personas were taking over, Charlotte looked down at the notes that her co-worker had given her.

"Ah, you must be Flowey, or is it Asriel?"

"I don't care. Normally I just go by Flowey but Frisk is warming me up to use my other name."

"I see. So can you tell me about this bad man frisk is referring to?"

"Funny, story about that actually. Well maybe funny if you have my sense of humor. You see, before Asgore hired Alphys as the royal scientist of the underground, there was another scientist. He invented something called the CORE that powered the whole underground making it somewhat tolerable. "

"Ok I follow, so what happened."

"He was a little crazy in the Coconut. He was so obsessed with learning about Souls that some of his experiments were…let's just say less than ethical."

Flowey couldn't help but grin even more as he saw Charlotte clenching her fist and teeth. by the looks of things she was trying to hold back anger or even rage.

"I'm guessing you've had experience with that."

Charlotte took a deep breath and relaxed. "Let's continue with the subject at hand please."

"Surrrree….Anyway, one day whether out of extreme recklessness, a freak accident or maybe another one of his crazy experiments, he fell into the CORE and shattered as a result."

"But he didn't die, did he."

"hehe, do we believe in ghost my good doctor?"

"Common twist in stories like these."

"Well you're correct. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't exactly alive either. He was just kind of there. Scattered over time and space. Nobody could see or interact with him much…but he could interact with them. He could possess things. manipulate the space around him. In some ways he was like a ghost, but he was also more than that."

"If you guys couldn't interact with this ghost, how do you know he's real?"

"I'll let dino head answer that one."

All of the sudden Frisk Drastically changed positions and began speaking in a nasally voice.

"Oh real mature Flowey!'

her eyes then appeared as wide as saucers and her lip began to quiver.

"Oh um hi I-uh I…"

Charlotte simply gave a warm and welcoming smile.

"Dr Alphys I presume?

"Yes! I mean Dr. Alphys, Doctorates in Physics, engineering, and Roboticsat your pleasur…I mean service."

Charlotte's face proceeded to perk up a bit.

"You have experience with robotics?"

"Yes, I used to make robots all the time. It was kind of a nervous hobby I did while watching Mew Mew."

"I make robots all the time too. Kind of learned it from my father."

"Really?! that's awesome…wait I shouldn't be talking with Frisk mouth like this it makes us both just look worse. I mean I already know how it looks on Frisk. I don't want you to look crazy."

"It's fine. So this ghost, how did you find out it was real. Well at first he started infecting the computers like a virus. I didn't think much about it but then the experiments well they would start growling at nothing when I entered the room, and then Frisk started acting real weird. Sometimes she'd just double over and start screaming SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! then well she started killing people."

"Killing….people?!"

"Oh not humans! she started killing monsters. For some reason after a genocide route she'd RESET over and over again, Sans found a journal of Frisk and the contents had the words MAKE IT STOP! all covered in wingdings. it was then that we realized what was going on. He was behind it all.

Charlotte began shaking her head.

"Look, Alphys I know your trying to help and all, but your speaking in terms I don't understand. what do you mean when you say Frisk would reset over and over again. Who is this he you keep referring to specifically. Could you give me a name?

Alphys/Frisk recoiled a bit "I-I'm sorry, I know we are sing terms that are probably going over your head right now. Sans and Flowey would have to be the one to give you a crash course on RESETS cause they were the ones that helped us remember everything. As for the name of the ghost I can't give it to you.

"Why not?"

"Well…do you know how like in the harry potter series whenever someone said Voldemort's name he'd know where they were and find them in an instant?"

"I take it it's the same way with this ghost."

"Uh-huh."

"Can you draw me an idea of what he looks like? Would he see us drawing a picture of him?"

"I-I don't think so. I just need a pen and paper."

Charlotte handed her pen and notebook to Alphys/Frisk and they proceeded to draw a picture and handed it back to her.

"It's not much but it should give you an idea."

"On the paper was a black and white with a distorted, cracked face. It did in fact look like a ghost."

Suddenly an alarm went off. Charlotte began to groan under her breath.

"Look, I need to go. Is there anyway maybe I can talk to Sans and Flowey? I'd like to know more about these so called RESETS."

Frisk nodded.

Charlotte let out a sigh as she looked at the drawing. There was an inkling in the back of her skull. Everything that the ghost was describing a man she knew all too well. She hoped she was wrong.

 **A/N: I guess I should note that this is also a post-true pacifist route. Also I dropped some thick hints as to who Charlotte is. Feel free to post your thoughts in the comments.**


	3. It's Ok to Breath

They say coffee is a man's best friend. While Jim could neither confirm nor deny that statement, he certainly would not deny that it was his best friend. The elixir of rejuvenation as he often liked to nickname it had helped him stay up many a late nights during his former line of work and for all he knew that extra time of alertness just might have saved a few lives. It was also a good time for he and charlotte to just talk to each other about things, whether it was findings events or just shooting the bull in general.

As he took sip, he began to peer down at his stopwatch.

"Three two one…"

On cue Charlotte came through the door.

"Speak of the phantom and she shall appear."

Charlotte could not help but smile. "I think it's quoted speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"You're no devil though. Not that I can get you to believe that."

Charlotte could not help but shrug. "So I spoke to the patient."

"What do you think?" Jim asked.

"Dissociative identity disorder, also a high chance of paranoid schizophrenia."

"Great…now what do you really think?"

Charlotte couldn't help but smile. "Honestly, I don't think she's crazy at all. I think she's got ghost in her head, which would also explain the physiological changes you noticed whenever she's change personalities."

"Are you positive about that? Did you get that…that vibe?"

Charlotte nodded.

Now it was Jim's turn to smile. "I knew it! That mountain has been on the Foundation's radar for years. So what's the game plan?"

"Well trying to get them out for starters. Frisk seems to willingly carry these souls, but they are obviously causing stress. It just comes with the territory."

"Are we talking an exorcist or am I going to have to ask a favor from one of my old contacts to _contain_ them?"

"Oh heavens no, neither. I do not think they are dangerous. I think we just need to find them new bodies."

"Considering the Diner this hospital was built on top of, and your little tinkering habit I say we've got plenty of those in the back."

"I'm not going to use those!"

"Why not? The previous occupants aren't living in them."

"James."

"Sorry, sorry very Dark sense of humor"

"Still, Alphys was using terms that went over my head. Something about RESETS."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "RESETS, like time travel?"

"I don't know, we never got that far. She said Sans and Flowey could give me a crash course on it. But honestly all that doesn't bother me."

"Ok, so what does?"

"The monsters started talking about another ghost., one they refused to name out of fear he'd find them."

"Let me guess? A puppet master that manipulated Frisk and Chara into killing the others?"

"Bingo. They gave me a description and a picture."

Charlotte handed Jim the drawing as the man put his hand to his chin. She then proceeded to explain the story behind the ghost.

"Obsessed with Immortality, willing to use child victims, mechanically and scientifically inclined. Doesn't that all sound a little familiar?"

James gave a gentle smile. "Charlie, not every child murderer is Afton reincarnated besides how many times has that guy been killed like 3 times at least?"

Exactly, he's escaped death at least twice already, who's to say he couldn't have done it a third time?"

James put his hand on her shoulder. "Charlie, it's ok to take a breath and live again. You and Michael both need to learn that.

Charlie's eyes began to soften a bit before she finally took a deep breath and nodded.

""You're right. Ok, so what is this thing exactly? could it be Slenderman?"

Jim shook his head. "Naw, Slenderman's an internet ghost story, a realistic one to be sure but just a story.

"Well there is truth to fiction. Remember those murders that were associated with Slenderman?"

'it's possible. I can always pull some strings at the foundation and see what I can find out. If nothing else I can email that comic book reviewer my son follows."

"Really you're going to ask a youtuber dealing with the supernatural.

"The guy's more than a youtuber, he's one of the few people that managed to outsmart a lovecraftian and whether he knows it or not he's done the foundation a couple of favors neutralizing quite of few high level threats. Anyway I'll see what I can find out about this ghost. In the meantime see if you can learn more about this soul research of his, maybe we can use that information for future endeavors. '

"Will do. I might go ahead and see if Frisk can describe to me what these monsters once looked like. Maybe I can make some animatronic vessels for them."

"Not a bad Idea. Well your shift's over. You need a ride home."

"I'm ok. thank you though.

"Suit yourself, and Charlie…it's ok to live."

With that Charlotte grinned and left.

 _A/N: yeah I'm reference heavy. The ones I dropped I didn't think about until as I was typing. They are not exactly subtle but I hope you enjoy them. Yes Charlotte is in fact the same Charlotte/Charlie from Fnaf. She's an amalgamation of her novel and video game counterparts. Anyway hope you enjoy._


End file.
